


Who Am I?

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: A sort of fix-it from the end of TROS.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of annoyed by the ‘Rey Skywalker’ thing. So this is sort of a headcanon I had for that scene. Enjoy!

Who are you?” The woman asked.

“Rey,” she replied, the same name she always gave.

“Rey who?” The woman wanted to know more.

She started to use the old ‘just Rey’ response, before pausing. 

Who was she?

She thought back through all of the adventures she’d had, planets she’d seen, people she’d met. Things she had only been able to dream about on Jakku. 

_ Who am I?  _ Rey. _But Rey who?_ Rey...

The answer came to her mind as if it had been waiting for her to ask.

Who had been there when she had discovered how to use her force powers? Who had been there when she’d held a lightsaber for the very first time? Who had been there to tell her the truth when Luke had blinded her with lies? Who had been there with a kind word after she’d failed in the dark side cave? Who had saved her life multiple times? Who had fought with her on the  Supremacy ? Who had always been there for her, even when she told herself she hated him? 

Ben. 

Always Ben.

He was the one person who had never left her behind.

“Rey...Solo.”


End file.
